


Singing in the Rain (Underground)

by Anihan (Nakagami)



Series: Jim and John, and Moran watches on. [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Actually quite silly, Creeper Jim, Gen, Rainstick, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/pseuds/Anihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtake from Part Two. </p>
<p>Johann's giving Jim the silent treatment but alas, Jim has a rain stick. The solution is elegant, as is her answer.</p>
<p>Not quite crack, because Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain (Underground)

Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Clickclickclick. Tapink! Shhhhhhhhhh....

_The fuck...?_

Shhhhh. Shh-shh-shh-shh, pk! pk! Shhhhhhhh....

Like a sizzle, now, bacon on the flattop complete with little pops. Chemistry in action, a reaction soon to come.

Pchhhhh, pchhhhhh, shhhhhhh.

Maybe a volley of rain? But no, because after a moment... There was the pshhh-shhh and then...and then the pause.

There is no scent of bacon. No scent of anything cooking at all.

The bedroom door is closed, the bathroom empty of life. The sound is slightly muffled but there is a definite pause between one eight second burst of...noise...

Shhhhh-chh-chh-kt-ktktktktkt!-shhhh-ktck!

And then next. Louder. More violent, like the bursts of solitude and chase on Animal Planet, mid-way through a hunt. ...And then another pause.

Almost like... well, have you ever heard a rain stick? They sound kind of like...

Pchhhhhhhhhhh. Ktk, ktk! Pinkpink! Shhhhhhhhhhh....

Yeah! That, it sounds kind of like that!

Johann sits up in bed to stare at the door incredulously. "Hello?"

The door creeps open, slowly, slowly, and Jim sidles on in with a long PVC pipe held in front of him like a staff. He's turning and twisting it in mid-air, shaking it soothingly. The pipe, whose ends are sealed with what looks like electrical tape, is making the mystery noise.

Shkah shkah shkah shkah. He's holding it horizontally now while he shakes it vertically. No tinks, no shhhh, but a harsher more violent sound, closer to a storm.

Johann just stares at him.

And then she flops back into bed.

"I'll start singing if you won't talk to me," threatens Jim.

The pillow comes up to cover her ears.

_Y'know, his African chanting's not half bad._

_Though... those do seem to be Sex Pistols lyrics..._

_God, doesn't he need to stop for breath?_

_....He's not going to stop...._

Johann stands suddenly, right on top of her bed. She grabs nothing more than a book from the shelf without looking and heads into the bathroom, where she closes and locks the door. The fan clicks on too for good measure, white noise to block it all out.

_Ahh_ , she thinks as she settles down in the tub on the pillows and blankets already strewn there from the night before. _Much better._


End file.
